Mahavogga 4.18
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Mahavagga >> Fourth Khandaka >> 4.18 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- THE MAHAVAGGA FOURTH KHANDHAKA(PAVARANA CEREMONY AT THE END OF THE RAINY SEASON,VASSA) Chapter-18 : Dwelling & Other Issues. 1. At that time a number of Bhikkhus, companions and friends of each other, entered upon vassa(rains) in a certain district of the Kosala country. These Bhikkhus, living in unity, and concord, and without quarrel, had found a comfortable place to dwell in. Now those Bhikkhus thought: 'Living in unity, &c., we have found a comfortable place to dwell in. If we hold Pavarana now, (other Bhikkhus) might come on a journey, having held their Pavarana, (and might occupy this place); thus we should lose this place which is comfortable to dwell in. Well, what are we to do?' They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 2. 'In case, O Bhikkhus(Monks), a number of Bhikkhus, companions and friends of each other, have entered upon vassa(rains) in a certain district. These Bhikkhus, . . . . (&c., § 1). 'If these Bhikkhus think: "Living in unity, . . . . (&c., § 1, down to:) thus we should lose this place which is comfortable to dwell in," I allow, O Bhikkhus(Monks), these Bhikkhus to agree upon pavaranasamgaha. 3. 'And you ought, O Bhikkhus(Monks), to agree upon it in this way: Let them all assemble together. When they have assembled, let a learned, competent Bhikkhu proclaim the following natti(motion) before the Sangha: "Let the Sangha, reverend Sirs, hear me. Living in unity, . . . . (&c., § 1, down to:) thus we should lose this place which is comfortable to dwell in. If the Sangha is ready, let the Sangha agree upon pavaranasamgaha; let it now hold Uposatha and recite the Patimokkha, and let the Sangha hold Pavarana on the next komudi katumasini day. This is the natti(motion)." 4. '"Let the Sangha, &c." 5. 'If, O Bhikkhus(Monks), after those Bhikkhus have agreed upon pavaranasamgaha, a Bhikkhu should say: "I wish, friends, to go on my travels through the country; I have a business in the country," let them reply to him: "Good, friend, hold Pavarana; and go." If that Bhikkhu, O Bhikkhus(Monks), when holding Pavarana inhibits the Pavarana of another Bhikkhu, let (that other Bhikkhu) say to him: "You are not master of my Pavarana, friend; I will not hold Pavarana now." 'If, O Bhikkhus(Monks), when that Bhikkhu holds Pavarana, another Bhikkhu inhibits his Pavarana, let the Sangha question and examine them both and treat them according to the law. 6. 'If that Bhikkhu, O Bhikkhus(Monks), has finished that business in the country and comes back to that district before the day of komudi katumasini, and if a Bhikkhu, O Bhikkhus(Monks), when the Bhikkhus hold Pavarana, inhibits the Pavarana of that Bhikkhu (who has been absent), let him say (to the inhibiting Bhikkhu): "You are not master of my Pavarana, friend; I have held my Pavarana." 'If, O Bhikkhus(Monks), when the Bhikkhus hold Pavarana, this Bhikkhu inhibits the Pavarana of another Bhikkhu, let the Sangha question and examine them both and treat them according to the law, and then hold Pavarana.' End of the Pavarana-Khandhaka.